starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Operação: Extermínio
A Operação: Extermínio, que teve lugar em 19 ABY imediatamente antes do fim das Guerras Clônicas, foi um dos primeiros conflitos do Grande Purgo Jedi. Depois de ajudar na morte do Mestre Jedi Mace Windu e se submeter à tutela do Lorde Negro dos Sith, Darth Sidious—conhecido na galáxia como Palpatine, Supremo Chanceler da República Galáctica—o Cavaleiro Jedi Anakin Skywalker caiu para o lado sombrio e se tornou Darth Vader. Somente depois foi atribuído a Vader um destacamento de Clone troopers da Legião 501, que foi encarregado de invadir o Templo Jedi em Coruscant ao lado deles. Este massacre, bem como o mandato conferido aos clones instruindo-os para matar seus oficiais Jedi em campo, marcou o início de uma caçada aos Jedi ao redor da galáxia. A maioria dos Jedi dentro do Templo foram executados pelos invasores, enquanto o Templo era queimado, e em poucos minutos do início do Purgo, a maior parte da Ordem Jedi foi dizimada. Durante a luta, Vader enviou um sinal que alertava os Jedi espalhados pela galáxia—que ainda não tinham sido mortos pelos clones—que as Guerras Clônicas haviam terminado, e ordenava que os Jedi voltassem para o Templo, onde uma guarnição de clones esperava para acabar com eles. Todos os Jedi que cumpriram a ordem do sinal foram mortos por esquadrões de clones, alguns dos quais estavam disfarçados de Jedi. Para evitar mais mortes, dois Mestres Jedi sobreviventes, Obi-Wan Kenobi e Yoda, se infiltraram no Templo e modificaram o sinal, alterando a mensagem avisando os Jedi sobreviventes para ficarem longe do Templo e se esconderem. Com a conclusão da operação os corpos dos Jedi mortos foram queimados publicamente em uma enorme pira em frente à Entrada Pública do Templo Jedi. Prelúdio Desde o seu primeiro encontro, o Supremo Chanceler Palpatine—secretamente o Lorde Negro dos Sith Darth Sidious—tinha interesse em Anakin Skywalker, um menino com intenções de aprender as Artes Jedi. Ele se posicionou como um mentor e uma figura paterna para o menino a fim de influenciar suas decisões. Skywalker confiava absolutamente em Palpatine, revelando para ele seus maiores segredos, como o massacre do Povo da Areia em Tatooine, seu relacionamento com a Senadora Padmé Amidala, a gravidez dela, e suas visões com ela morrendo no parto. Em 19 ABY, perto do final das Guerras Clônicas, Palpatine convidou Skywalker, que agora era um Cavaleiro Jedi para assistir uma performance da bailarina Squid Lake membro do Balé de Mon Calamari no Teatro de Ópera das Galáxias. Lá ele contou à Skywalker A Tragédia de Darth Plagueis o Sábio, dizendo-lhe que havia técnicas Sith que ele podia aprender para salvar Amidala. Mais tarde, Palpatine confessou à Anakin que sabia usar o lado sombrio da Força, e o Jedi percebeu que ele na verdade era um Lorde Sith. Anakin ficou chocado com a revelação, e fugiu para o Templo Jedi para informar o Mestre Jedi Mace Windu que imediatamente informou os Jedi no Templo, antes de recrutar um esquadrão de Mestres para prender o Sith. thumb|left|Palpatine conta a Anakin sobre [[Legends:Darth Plagueis|Darth Plagueis]] Em seu escritório em Coruscant, Sidious foi confrontado pelo grupo de Windu, e todos, menos Windu foram mortos rapidamente pelo Sith. Sidious e Mace continuaram lutando até que Skywalker chegou. Decidindo que a vida de Padmé era mais importante para ele do que seu compromisso como Jedi, Anakin cortou o braço do sabre de Windu, para salvar o Lorde Sith, e Sidious jogou Windu para fora da janela causando sua morte. Anakin se comprometeu a seguir os ensinamentos Sith de Sidious, e foi apelidado de "Darth Vader". Palpatine neste momento tomou cuidado em admitir que não chegou a conhecer o segredo para prolongar a vida, para grande desgosto de Vader, mas garantiu a seu discípulo que juntos, eles encontrariam o segredo. Com isso, Sidious declarou a Ordem Jedi uma ameaça para a República Galáctica, atribuindo a Vader a tarefa de marchar pelos corredores do Templo Jedi e eliminar essa crescente "ameaça". Um grande destacamento de soldados da Legião 501 foi transferido para Coruscant do teatro de guerra em Utapau para servir Lord Vader durante a missão. No entanto, Sidious não conhecia as verdadeiras intenções de Vader para tomar parte no ataque ao Templo. Vader percebendo que Sidious o tinha manipulado esse tempo todo, e depois admitiu que não poderia salvar Amidala, só aceitou ajudar a destruir os Jedi porque ele sabia que eles nunca entenderiam o contexto da morte de Windu e também não poderiam salvar quem ele amava por causa dos princípios da Ordem. Ele planejou ajudar Sidious em sua tentativa para levar a galáxia ao seu domínio supremo, só para se voltar contra seu novo Mestre quando os Jedi fossem extintos. Vader sabia que a Ordem se oporia ao governo de um assassino, uma vez tendo ele assumido o poder, apesar de sua intenção de trazer estabilidade para os cidadãos da galáxia, mesmo através de quaisquer meios. Darth Vader decidiu que suas ações naquela noite eram necessárias para o seu objetivo vir a ser concretizado. Enquanto Vader se preparava para a sua missão, Sidious promulgou a Ordem 66, um mandato que os Clone troopers da República já tinham sido preparados para obedecer desde antes do início das Guerras Clônicas. Ele ordenou-lhes que matassem seus Generais Jedi, em nome da República. Em poucos minutos, muitos Jedi foram mortos por seus anteriormente subordinados leais, embora alguns membros da Ordem tenham sobrevivido. O ataque-surpresa Os clones da 501 foram transportados para Coruscant em vários Destroiers Estelares classe Venator que ficaram sobre a cidade durante toda a operação. Marchando em silêncio até os portões do Templo com os clones, Darth Vader foi recebido pelo Guardião do Portão Jurokk, a quem Vader perguntou sobre o paradeiro da atual comandante do Templo, a Mestra Jedi Shaak Ti. Após Jurokk lhe dizer que ela estava meditando no Templo, Vader matou o guardião e levou os soldados para dentro. Como os soldados se espalharam através das salas abobadadas do Templo seguindo o Comandante Clone CC-1119, Vader tomou um pequeno grupo de clones para capturar o centro de comunicação através dos Arquivos Jedi. Lá uma Cavaleira Jedi chamada Sha Koon, cansada de pesquisar e acompanhar um Sith que os Jedi suspeitavam estar manipulando a guerra, e que também havia desmaiado após sentir a morte de seu tio em Cato Neimoidia, acordou e viu fumaça e uma grande batalha acontecendo no Templo. Apesar de estar surpresa com os clones nas salas ao redor dos Arquivos, ela sentiu suas verdadeiras intenções através da Força e fugiu cegamente para os túneis subterrâneos do Templo. thumb|left|260px|A Legião 501 marcha no Templo Jedi Ao entrar na biblioteca do Templo com os clones, Darth Vader ordenou a Jocasta Nu, a bibliotecária-chefe dos Arquivos, que lhe concedesse acesso à sala de comunicação. Nu, já sentindo algo suspeito, já havia despachado seu Padawan Jin-Lo Rayce para os níveis mais baixos de Coruscant com mapas detalhados da superfície do planeta, como uma maneira de mantê-lo vivo. Quando ela ligou seu Sabre de Luz para enfrentar o Sith, Vader usou a Força para empala-la com seu próprio sabre, matando-a. Koon, sentiu a morte de Jocasta através da Força. Em paralelo, ela também identificou Skywalker como o autor do massacre e percebeu que ele havia deixado a luz para se transformar em um Lorde Sith. Em sua elevada tentativa de sobreviver, ela usou as mesmas passagens secretas que Jin-Lo Rayce usou para escapar, tendo aprendido como usá-las por uma dica dele, um pouco mais cedo. Operação: Extermínio Os clones acabaram se encontrando no Templo com a resistência pesada dos Jedi e do pessoal da Força de Segurança do Templo, e eventualmente limparam a Câmara do Alto Conselho de toda a resistência. Eles foram então ordenados, para pacificar a biblioteca e defender as prateleiras de holo-livros, dos Jedi que estavam tentando destruí-las, até que um download de conteúdo fosse realizado para capturar as informações confidenciais Jedi e os segredos Sith. Depois que a informação foi tirada, os clones lutaram para adquirir um holocron com conhecimentos detalhados sobre os Sith e os Jedi, dos Arquivos, entregando o holocron para um LAAT/i que estava aguardando para levá-lo para longe da batalha. À frente de Vader, um Jedi Zabrak, ativou um sistema de raios de escudo de defesa e se escondeu em uma sala protegida por esse sistema durante a carnificina. Uma vez que Vader desativou os escudos e matou o zabrak, ele e um grupo de clones foram emboscados por um grupo de Snipers Jedi em um salão. Por sugestão de um clone, Vader derrubou uma estátua grande para esmagar os guerreiros, e usou um pedaço dela para quebrar a porta para uma sala de estudo, onde o seu esquadrão eliminou diversos estudantes Jedi e um número de Jedi brutos. Quando os Interceptadores Jedi foram lançados em uma tentativa de reduzir as forças clones, Vader comandou uma arma anti-aérea para derrubá-los, e então foi para o centro de comunicação, na cúpula do corredor do Conselho Jedi, onde ele acabou com a última nave. Ele alterou um sinal, pedindo para todos os Jedi voltarem ao Templo a mando da autoridade do Alto Conselho, porque a guerra havia acabado, levando qualquer um que atendesse o chamado a morrer nas mãos dos clones. Enquanto isso, o Jedi Cin Drallig conseguiu penetrar as defesas dos níveis superiores, e Vader foi eleito para duelar com ele, ordenando a um grupo próximo de clones assassinos para guardar o sinal com suas vidas. Caçando os mestres e as crianças thumb|260px|Darth Vader duela com Cin Drallig enquanto estrangula Bene Antes de rastrear Drallig, Vader passou pelo quarto do Primeiro Conhecimento, em direção a uma das muitas salas de instruções, onde a ex-aprendiz de Drallig, Serra Keto, o encontrou e o enfrentou em um duelo. Saltando para uma varanda que levava para a Torre do Primeiro Conhecimento, ela cortou um pilar, mas Vader o derrubou e usou para esmagá-la. Como os Mestres Jedi remanescentes perceberam que o Templo havia sido perdido, eles começaram a enviar Cavaleiros e Padawans, para os arredores do Templo. Vader foi para a base do Templo, onde encontrou Drallig protegendo um grupo de younglings fugitivos, que tinham sido instruídos em combate com sabre de luz na Sala das Mil Fontes. Depois de assassinar dois dos formandos de Drallig (Bene e Whie Malreaux), o Sith cortou o ombro de Drallig, deixando-o morrer. A equipe de clones que acompanhava Vader atirou nos outros Padawans que Drallig estava protegendo, matando a maioria deles. Um Jedi Zabrak também tinha sido designado para proteger um grupo de younglings. Ele foi capturado por Vader, depois de um duelo breve, foi derrubado. Os clones continuaram o ataque, e Darth Vader descobriu Shaak Ti no interior de seus aposentos. Depois de enfrentar e desorientar o Lorde Sith, ela conseguiu liderar um grupo de Padawans e seus Mestres para fora do Templo, e mais tarde conseguiu que um pequeno número deles passasse pela Sub-cidade de Coruscant. Arligan Zey, General Jedi e líder da Brigada de Operações Especiais do exército clone, tinha ido ao Templo, ao ouvir sobre a morte do General Grievous—um caçador de Jedi e Comandante Supremo do Exército Droide—em Utapau, apenas para ser capturado na batalha dentro dos salões de seu santuário. Ele conseguiu fugir do Templo, e voltou para os seus escritórios no Quartel Arca, onde seu ajudante, um Capitão Comando Avançado de Reconhecimento apelidado de "Maze", o ajudou a fugir do planeta. Entre os outros sobreviventes estavam os Jedi Kazdan Paratus, que fugiu com medo; Jax Pavan, um Cavaleiro Jedi, e o Último Curador de Registros. O ataque continua thumb|left|260px|Os membros da Legião 501 aniquilam os Jedi no Templo. Enquanto isso, a Legião 501 assegurou todas as quatro Câmaras do Conselho Jedi e lutou com a Força de Segurança do Templo, no salão principal. Darth Vader então retornou de seu duelo com Cin Drallig e recolheu um holocron do cadáver de um Jedi que havia sido morto por suas tropas. Como eles concentraram o ataque no salão, três Mestres Jedi, que haviam tomado um pouco do comando militar dos Jedi remanescentes, levaram os últimos Jedi para o salão principal em uma última tentativa de repelir a 501. Os Jedi investiram contra os clones, mas, apesar de seu ataque, os três foram mortos, eventualmente, junto com seus aliados pelos insurgentes. Vader então, subiu para a Torre do Alto Conselho, para procurar na Câmara do Conselho mais sobreviventes, e lá ele encontrou um clã inteiro de younglings. Um menino jovem, Sors Bandeam se aproximou de Vader de onde estavam os outros younglings, incluindo Shia Letap e Jeswi Ele que haviam se escondido. Bandeam, não percebendo que Skywalker era agora Vader, e que tinha se tornado um Sith, perguntou-lhe o que os Jedi iriam fazer, e em resposta, Vader executou todo o clã. Com o Templo em chamas, Bail Organa, senador de Alderaan e um simpatizante Jedi, pousou na plataforma de desembarque de um dos hangares da Torre do Conselho para investigar o incêndio. Depois de ser barrado pelos clones que estavam guardando o hangar, o senador de saída, testemunhou a execução de Zett Jukassa, um jovem Padawan. Os clones começaram a atirar em Bail Organa, até que o Sargento Clone Fox ordenou que eles parassem. Fox, com a morte de Jukassa, sentiu que já tinha matado o suficiente àquela noite. Quando a luta começou a diminuir, Darth Sidious chegou ao Templo para verificar o progresso de Vader. Vader se ajoelhou diante de seu Mestre e foi parabenizado pelo Lorde Sombrio. O aprendiz então viajou para Mustafar para eliminar os líderes da Confederação de Sistemas Independentes, uma facção adversária da República, que havia se separado três anos antes. Os líderes estavam ali reunidos por Sidious para negociar o fim do conflito. Resultado thumb|260px|O Templo Jedi em chamas Como o incêndio durou por toda a noite, os cidadãos da Cidade Galáctica assistiram em choque o símbolo dos Jedi ser envolvido pelas chamas. Um corpo Senatorial chamado de Resposta de Emergência do Senado, declarou lei marcial em Coruscant, bloqueou o recinto do Templo, e fechou as pistas aéreas nos arredores do Templo, redirecionando todo o tráfico para longe do distrito. A Operação de Resgate de Coruscant, foi proibida de extinguir o incêndio que devastava o Templo, e qualquer nave que tentasse se aproximar do edifício, seria considerada estar realizando um ato de traição. A Força de Segurança de Coruscant se uniu aos clones no rastreamento dos Jedi fugitivos, e também os oficiais da FSC, ajudaram quando a Legião 501 começou a perseguir um grupo de Jedi tentando escapar do Templo pela Extensão da Ponte Shinarcan. O caso todo foi gravado e registrado de longe por numerosos estranhos, e o Templo em chamas foi exibido pela HoloNet constantemente. Tal cobertura continuou nos dias seguintes à Operação: Extermínio. Essas transmissões, no entanto, eram vagas, sem quaisquer explicações relacionadas, embora a especulação sobre o status das várias facetas da Ordem levassem a muita confusão e informação desenfreada. Os clones começaram a contar os mortos, quando o Templo foi pacificado. O Jedi Yoland Fee e o Mestre Ali-Alann tinham sido mortos por soldados clones. O Cavaleiro Jedi Olana Chion presumia-se ter morrido naquela noite, embora seu corpo nunca foi devidamente identificado. Além das vítimas Jedi, toda a força de segurança de Cavaleiros Jedi foi morta, bem como a maior parte da Força de Segurança do Templo e os empregados do Templo, durante a Operação: Extermínio. Antes do incêndio ter sido extinguido, uma reunião de emergência do Senado Galáctico foi instaurada por Palpatine um dia depois do ataque ao Templo. Durante a reunião, ele informou aos senadores da tentativa dos Jedi para usurpar o controle da galáxia e os acontecimentos da noite, produziram secretamente imagens e áudio gravados da tentativa de sua prisão como prova de que os Jedi tentaram depor o Chefe de Estado da República sem um mandado. Ele também contou a eles sobre a pacificação do Templo e os esforços dos clones pela galáxia para acabar com a organização. Para levar o público totalmente para a sua causa, Palpatine fez um discurso afirmando que os Jedi orquestraram as Guerras Clônicas para enfraquecer a República e poder assumir o controle da galáxia. O Chanceler anunciou que, para evitar outra tentativa nesse sentido, a República Galáctica seria dissolvida e depois reformada como um corpo unificado sob a sua autoridade, única e absoluta, o Império Galáctico. A incursão Jedi Após o ataque, dois sobreviventes da Ordem 66, Yoda e Obi-Wan Kenobi, receberam a mensagem ordenando a todos os Jedi que retornassem ao Templo, e imediatamente perceberam que era uma armadilha. Como a sessão de emergência do Senado desviou a maior parte da guarnição clone no Templo para o Edíficio do Senado, os dois Mestres Jedi retornaram ao Templo para tirar proveito da realocação dos clones. Eles encontraram o Templo em ruínas, com chamas ainda crepitando, e corpos de ambos os lados do conflito espalhados pelos corredores. Pilares foram quebrados, paredes foram derrubadas, corredores inteiros desabaram e as estantes da biblioteca estavam em pedaços. A dupla descobriu que o Templo ainda estava completamente protegido por clones de uma grande variedade de classificações, incluindo snipers, Clones incendiários, Artilheiros pesados, juntamente com os soldados padrão, alguns dos quais estavam disfarçados de Jedi. Depois de lutar contra seus antigos aliados, ao lado de Yoda, Obi-Wan foi capaz de entrar na sala de comunicações. Lá, ele encontrou o grupo de clones assassinos que Vader tinha deixado guardando a mensagem, e acabou com todos antes de reconfigurar a mensagem para manter os Jedi longe. Os clones continuaram com a operação de limpeza, após a partida dos Mestres. Empilhando os corpos dos Jedi, e conferindo seus nomes na lista dos Arquivos, queimaram a maior parte dos cadáveres na Entrada Pública do Templo. Uma multidão reuniu-se imediatamente diante da pira, contemplando confusa, os acontecimentos da noite. Vários Jedi estavam entre seus números, como, Dass Jennir, Shadday Potkin e Koffi Arana, que vieram apesar da mensagem pedir para ficarem longe. O Mestre Jedi Kai Hudorra e um Padawan haviam viajado para Coruscant, junto com Noirah Na; eles haviam descartado seus comunicadores e desconheciam a mensagem retransmitida, alertando-os para ficar longe. Um Jedi desconhecido alcançou os degraus do Templo, pedindo a outros Jedi para acompanhá-lo, mas apenas foi rapidamente morto pelos clones. Sua morte perturbou os que lá estavam, e a multidão rapidamente se dissolveu. Murkhana A mensagem de Vader chegou ao mundo da Orla Exterior, Murkhana, onde foi recebida pelo Mestre Jedi Roan Shryne. Mestra Bol Chatak, sua Padawan Olee Starstone e Shyrne escaparam de seus compatriotas clone quando a Ordem 66 foi dada, sobrevivendo à onda inicial de assassinatos. Com a intenção de seguir as suas ordens, eles foram para Murkhana City, onde encontraram um transporte para fora do planeta. No entanto, antes que pudessem garantir uma nave estelar, o grupo recebeu a segunda mensagem do Templo. O trio ficou espantado pela transmissão contraditória, mas antes que pudessem pensar sobre isso, uma grande força de clones chegou para levá-los em custódia. Shyrne e Starstone escaparam da captura e fugiram sem Chatak, que havia sido decapitada e morta por Vader. A dupla finalmente soube o que havia acontecido nos últimos dias: que o primeiro Império Galáctico havia nascido, e que a Ordem Jedi não existia mais. Os dois resolveram encontrar os outros Jedi que sobreviveram para que eles pudessem se unir e reconstruir a Ordem do zero. Confusão thumb|left|272px|O exterior queimado do Templo Rumores se espalharam como fogo, na sequência do massacre no Templo. Um deles, publicamente porque as pessoas não sabiam que era o mesmo homem, foi que Anakin Skywalker lutou junto com os Jedi para proteger o Templo de Vader e da 501. Supostamente, Skywalker tinha sobrevivido a todos os outros Jedi e enfrentou a investida da República sozinho, e eventualmente acabou morrendo ao defender um grupo de crianças. Ele seria considerado o melhor de toda a Ordem por Nick Rostu, um homem que serviu como oficial no exército da República durante as Guerras Clônicas, bem como o heroi que a galáxia tinha a oferecer ao público como um todo. Rostu sentiu que a sua morte foi o motivo de a República ter sucumbido à ditadura de Palpatine. Alternativamente, as pessoas acreditaram quando o recém-batizado Imperador Galáctico Palpatine afirmou que os Jedi tentaram dominar a galáxia. Ele usou tais observações para justificar a matança dos Jedi no Templo e em outros lugares, como parte do Grande Purgo Jedi, afirmando que a 501 foi despachada para o Templo como resposta pela tentativa dos Jedi em tentar prendê-lo. Ele convocou os clones para matar os traidores, sem qualquer tipo de hesitação quando se recusaram a negociar e o ataque prosseguiu. O Mestre Jedi Minos Fel'Kona sobreviveu à Ordem 66 e se refugiou no planeta Cularin como muitos outros Jedi. Ele estava desiludido com a afirmação de Palpatine de que a Ordem Jedi era inimiga da galáxia, e decidiu escrever sobre isso em um diário digital. O Datapad detalhava seus sentimentos na esteira da ascensão do Império ao poder. A mensagem de Fel'Kona foi mais tarde encontrada e enviada para a HoloNet de Cularin. Nos Territórios da Orla Exterior, a bordo da nave estelar Peregrino Cinza, a Padawan Maris Brood e seu mestre sentiram um distúrbio na Força após a Operação: Extermínio e a Ordem 66. Como todas as suas tentativas de contato com o Templo Jedi falharam, o mestre de Maris a deixou, em busca de respostas. Seu mestre lhe disse que a Ordem Jedi havia sido dizimada por Darth Vader, e acabou desaparecendo. Brood jurou vingança a Vader pelo que ele tinha feito, mas ela acabou sendo encontrada por Shaak Ti, que lhe disse para não fazer isso. As duas se esconderam no planeta Felucia onde viveram por vários anos. No entanto, Brood nunca esqueceu esses sentimentos de vingança. Legado Sidious enviou Vader ao Templo meses depois do massacre para recuperar algumas informações sobre os rumores de que havia holocrons Sith escondidos possivelmente, em algum lugar nos cofres da biblioteca. Vader percebeu a verdadeira intenção de Sidious de imediato: seu Mestre queria lembrá-lo do que ele havia feito, agora que servia aos Sith. Após reflexão, Vader acreditava que suas ações foram como qualquer outro dever que ele havia realizado enquanto Jedi: ele havia atingido o auge de suas habilidades e não sentia nenhum remorso por quaisquer um daqueles que havia matado. Na verdade, ele sentiu que sua missão era mais justa do que qualquer coisa que ele tinha feito por seus antigos aliados. Na realidade, Sidious o enviou para o Templo para ele poder aceitar o que havia feito lá, e assim, superar isso, tornando-se mais forte, e então mais dócil em sua posição de aprendiz. Sidious ficou confuso, quando em vez disso, Vader retornou para ele mais irritado do que antes e temia que ele tinha inadvertidamente feito Vader ficar mais descontente com sua posição. Naquela época, uma nova organização surgiu em Coruscant, uma resistência contra o governo totalitário conhecida como Whiplash. Essas pessoas ajudaram alguns dos trabalhadores do Templo que tinham sobrevivido à Operação: Extermínio, e os rumores sugeriam que Cavaleiros Jedi e Padawans Jedi também foram ajudados por esse movimento. Os políticos indesejáveis, chamados de "inimigos do estado", eram transportados por essa resistência, por um sistema de casas e abrigos conhecidos; como o Metrô Mag-Lev, que os ajudava a sair do planeta. Alguns desses políticos chegaram ainda a se unir à organização. Após a batalha, cada gravação oficial da batalha foi apagada, e o Templo permaneceu praticamente intocado, com um monumento ao poder de Palpatine, como forma de aviso para seus inimigos. A exceção principal foi a biblioteca Jedi. Os conteúdos da sala foram despidos, saqueados e vandalizados e qualquer chance de recuperá-los foi perdida com o passar dos anos após a Operação. Os danos da batalha e o vandalismo nunca foram reparados. A única adição feita ao edifício foi uma plataforma de pouso, que se sobressaía do outro lado da estrutura. Muitos caminhos do Templo foram permanentemente selados pelos detritos, e o edifício foi usado para armazenar sabres de luz tirados de muitos Jedi mortos, entre eles o de Tru Veld. Rumores sobre o Templo estar sendo usado como uma prisão Jedi foram espalhados pelo Império para atrair qualquer Jedi curioso para a área, para que pudesse ser capturado; Os Jedi Fy-Tor-Ana e o ex-Padawan Ferus Olin caíram nessa armadilha. Quando os Jedi se reformaram como a Nova Ordem Jedi, os arquivistas Jedi como Mander Zuma, ativo em 19 ABY, foram incumbidos de encontrar exemplos duplicados de documentos recuperados dos Arquivos em ruínas para autenticar os resultados. O Droide astromecânico pessoal de Anakin Skywalker, R2-D2, roubou um breve clip de Vader e um grupo de clones matando Drallig e seus Padawans. Ele relutantemente mostrou para o filho de Skywalker, Luke 55 anos mais tarde. Em 40 DBY, o sobrinho de Luke, Jacen Solo, estava em conflito sobre sua própria decisão de se tornar um Lorde Sith, então ele foi ao Novo Templo Jedi e acabou viajando no tempo para o momento do ataque, para poder entender o motivo de seu avô atacar seus velhos aliados. Solo assistiu Vader matar muitos Jedi, mas foi interrompido por um clone trooper que levantou o rifle blaster para o viajante do tempo e o obrigou a voltar ao seu próprio tempo. Em 138 DBY, Darth Krayt, que tinha sido um Jedi no momento da Operação, lembrou de ouvir os gritos dos Jedi morrendo e uma extrema intenção de matar através da Força após a Ordem 66. Krayt estava prestes a invadir o Templo dos Sith (o Templo Jedi reconstruído) que havia caído nas mãos dos Sith após outro Purgo Jedi 149 anos depois da Operação: Knightfall. Ele comparou que a intenção assassina foi direcionada por sua Voz, Darth Wyyrlok, que havia ferido gravemente Krayt e usurpou o restabelecido trono Imperial dele. Por trás das cenas thumb|Imagem promocional de um clone trooper disfarçado de Jedi A erradicação da Ordem Jedi e a transformação de Anakin Skywalker foram primeiramente indiretamente mencionadas na Trilogia Original, e mais tarde em The Courtship of Princess Leia de Dave Wolverton, embora as circunstâncias destes eventos não foram confirmados. No entanto em 2005, o Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith (romance) e a romantização júnior do mesmo, foram publicados antes da versão teatral do filme, retratando o evento pela primeira vez. Essa resistência fez com que o evento mal fosse tocado na romance, saltando para a cena com Bail Organa após Vader ter matado Jurokk. Em LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game, um jogo não-canônico que foi lançado três dias após as romances, continha a primeira apresentação visual do evento. A breve cena foi baseada na cena de A Vingança dos Sith em que Yoda e Obi-Wan Kenobi assistem um holograma de segurança contendo as ações de Vader. Shaak Ti é vista sendo morta em sua câmara—uma cena que era para estar no filme antes de ser cortada—seguida de Vader se ajoelhando perante Sidious, como pode ser visto no filme. George Lucas, o criador de Star Wars, sentiu que a parte do ataque com Sors Bandeam e seu clã era muito necessária. Ele queria demonstrar o quão longe Skywalker havia caído de seu pedestal como Cavaleiro Jedi, mas ele não tinha absolutamente nenhuma intenção de realmente mostrar-lhes mortos. No entanto, uma outra criança, Zett Jukassa, foi morto no filme. Ele foi interpretado pelo filho de Lucas, Jett Lucas. As circunstâncias que cercam o ataque foram mais tarde exploradas em Star Wars: Battlefront II e no jogo de A Vingança dos Sith que fez o massacre ser jogável, enquanto revela alguns dos objetivos secundários da República em transformação, tais como a aquisição dos dados da biblioteca Jedi. No jogo de A Vingança dos Sith, Vader e os clones são confrontados por Jedi, classificados como Jedi brutos e Snipers Jedi. Após o lançamento do jogo, Leland Chee os descreveu como personagens mecânicos de jogo, simplesmente genéricos e que não deviam ser tomados como denominações canônicas. Sua decisão sobre isso foi mais tarde substituída pela inclusão destes personagens em The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force de Daniel Wallace. The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia afirmou erroneamente que Serra Keto havia sido expulsa da Ordem antes de uma eventual morte pelas mãos de Vader, enquanto que o jogo de A Vingança dos Sith mostra claramente sua luta contra Vader como uma Cavaleira Jedi durante a Operação: Knightfall. Outro erro aparece em The Essential Atlas de Daniel Wallace e Jason Fry, lançado em 2009, que menciona a operação em sua seção sobre os eventos de A Vingança dos Sith. O livro indica que a Operação era parte da Ordem 66. No entanto, isso é errado porque foi um comando pessoal de Sidious para Vader, e isso não tinha nada a ver com execução da Ordem 66. No episódio de Star Wars: The Clone Wars (série de TV) "Ghosts of Mortis", Skywalker teve uma visão de seu futuro como Darth Vader, que incluía partes dos eventos de A Vingança dos Sith. Uma dessas visões era a de Anakin levantando o seu sabre para matar uma criança; imediatamente antes de ter tido uma visão de Palpatine usando relâmpagos da Força e ver a si mesmo estrangulando Amidala antes de seu duelo com Obi-Wan. Isso foi tomado como visões cronológicas do filme, onde a cena de Sidious no episódio, é a de seu duelo com Mace Windu, que iria colocar essa criança como vítima da Operação: Knightfall. Conteúdo cortado Originalmente, era para Kenobi e Yoda serem saudados por um esquadrão de clones disfarçados de Jedi no filme. Uma imagem promocional de Temuera Morrison como um desses clones está no segundo disco do conjunto de DVD de A Vingança dos Sith, sugerindo que elas foram consideradas para o filme. Esses clones foram incluídos como personagens jogáveis—embora não na história—em LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game e em seu jogo de compilação, LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga. No entanto, um grupo desses clones apareceu na romantização, tornando-se canônicos. Aparições *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith'' *''Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith (quadrinhos)'' *''Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith (romance)'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (video game)'' *''Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith (romantização júnior)'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Purge: Seconds to Die'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times 7: Parallels, Parte 2'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mision'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''The Force Unleashed *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (video game)'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 6: The Ahakista Gambit, Parte 1'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Scourge'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Inferno (romance)'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Star Wars: Legacy—War 1'' }} Categoria:Conflitos